


Sleepy Kisses and Morning Tickles

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, and Kyu's grumpiness of not being able to sleep his life away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been awhile since both have felt so content, so at home, that neither of them can bring themselves to break it, wanting to enjoy and soak up every single second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kisses and Morning Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this was my attempt to get out of my rut of not being able to write smut, so it isn't my best smut, but it's passable.  
> Also, the fluff makes up for it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! ^-^

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing beats the feeling of waking up and seeing what makes your heart ache on a daily basis.

 

Whether it aches with a love that continues to grow and grow, or ache with the pain of not always being able to see and be close, nothing will come close to the reality of being in love.

 

Lightly stroking through the soft locks of brown hair, Kyuhyun swallows, a familiar overwhelming of love and affection for the male lying beside him tightening his chest, tingling over his skin, as he watches Donghae sleep soundlessly.

 

He had slyly came to Japan a few hours ago in the dead of night, to avoid being seen leaving Seoul and arriving in Japan.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t think the male would actually come. They only have a few more stops in Japan for their KRY tour, but the older male must’ve read more into Kyuhyun’s messages, either to him on their couple app, or what he’s been sharing on social media with their fans.

 

Kyuhyun has gotten better at handling missing Donghae - they need to get used to it fast with the older enlisting by the end of the year, so Kyuhyun thought he has been pretty tame with the pining.

 

But when he got the call from Donghae at the airport, needing to know the hotel’s address so he can tell the taxi man, Kyuhyun almost became incoherent due to shock.

 

The second they hung up, Kyuhyun couldn’t sit still, and he didn’t until he got a knock on his door.

 

Smiling to himself as his fingers continue their journey, Kyuhyun soaks up the feeling of being with Donghae again, of having him close, to be able to see his face clearly without the use of technology.

 

High definition cameras will never beat the real thing.

 

He was feeling a little choked up with the fact Donghae had come here for him, just like Kyuhyun had done so many months ago when Donghae and Hyukjae had been touring around Japan.

 

Donghae makes a soft sound as he moves in his sleep, and Kyuhyun curls his hand back to beneath his chin, eyes closing as the male’s arm and leg draped over Kyuhyun’s back tightens, hooking him to Kyuhyun more in his sleep.

 

Kyuhyun opens his eyes, watches as Donghae settles again, and just gets lost in the passing of time of having Donghae at his side again.

 

He doesn’t know how long he just watches the male, his gaze soaking in every little old and new detail he can see, before Donghae’s breathing starts to lull him to sleepiness.

 

Before he succumbs to sleep, Kyuhyun carefully raises himself and leans so he can lightly kiss Donghae’s cheek.

 

As he lies back onto his front, Kyuhyun burrows his face closer to Donghae’s without disturbing the male too much, and shuts his eyes as he concentrates on the sound of Donghae’s light breathing.

 

He falls asleep soon after.

 

 

 

 

A soft pressure running up and down his spine slowly pulls him from his sleep, and Kyuhyun groans, not having it as he buries his face deeper into his pillow as he tries to ignore whatever it is.

 

He hears a soft sound of amusement, and remembers the presence in his bed.

 

Lifting his face enough to glare at the awake male, Kyuhyun groans again as Donghae smiles at him.

 

“Too early,” Kyuhyun complains, now aware of Donghae’s hand running soothingly up and down his back.

 

“Couldn’t resist,” Donghae murmurs, not even apologetic as he shifts closer, his hand stopping so it can curl to hook Kyuhyun’s side, pulling him closer so Donghae can hug him better.

 

Kyuhyun grunts at the shifting, tugging the pillow with him so his face doesn’t fall into the gap between their pillows.

 

Donghae laughs softly again as he gently nuzzles the side of Kyuhyun’s face that isn’t currently being smothered to his pillow.

 

Kyuhyun makes a sound as Donghae’s nose gently runs up and down his temple, before moving to his ear, causing him to shudder at the tickle, making him whine in complaint, trying harder to go back to sleep.

 

“Cute as always,” Donghae whispers, content, before kissing Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun turns his face so he can give the male a sleepy glare as Donghae rests his head back to his pillow.

 

Donghae’s smile is still there as his hand, that had been holding Kyuhyun’s side, comes up to brush away the locks of hair that had fallen over Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“What time is it anyway?” Kyuhyun asks, eyes shutting as the male begins to play with his hair.

 

“After six.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes snap open at that. “You woke me up on my morning off because…?” he asks lowly. “You are withholding me from precious sleep because….?”

 

Used to dealing with Kyuhyun’s grumpiness when he’s being held from sleeping his life away, Donghae pokes his nose. “I wanted a morning kiss before I go for a run.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him for a full minute before he shoves his hand into Donghae’s face.

 

“You need to stop working out,” he hisses, aggrieved and a little flustered by Donghae’s admission.

 

Donghae easily traps his hand to the space between them, grinning. “I won’t be long,” he says, leaning close.

 

Kyuhyun turns his face to the other side, smirking to himself as he shuts his eyes. “Then you can have a kiss when you come back, can’t you?”

 

“But I want one now,” Donghae whispers, and Kyuhyun’s eyes shoot open as the male presses against - almost covering - some of Kyuhyun’s back, his chin almost resting on the back of Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

 

A slow build of heat begins at the pressure on his back, the slight sensation of Donghae’s breathing ghosting near the junction of the bare skin at the back of his neck and shoulder, and Kyuhyun swallows.

 

“I promise to give you one when you come back,” Kyuhyun swears, trying to keep his voice light, sleepy still, as he forces his body to not overreact.

 

“You promise?” Donghae repeats, and Kyuhyun ignores the way the male’s voice appears to sound a lot huskier.

 

“Give me sleep, and you’ll get a kiss,” Kyuhyun bargains.

 

Donghae presses a quick kiss to his shoulder and his body vanishes off Kyuhyun’s, taking with it the slight heat of arousal that had begun to curl through Kyuhyun’s body due to being pressed down on to.

 

Kyuhyun turns his head to watch the male get what he needs for his run, and when Donghae notices him watching, he gives him a look that has Kyuhyun’s hips pressing down against the mattress slightly.

 

“See you in a bit,” Donghae says as he leaves, and Kyuhyun drags the quilt over his head in response.

 

As the door shuts, locking behind him, Kyuhyun lets out a loud breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding in.

 

Burrowing his face into his pillow, Kyuhyun tries not to recall the feeling of being slightly pressed to the bed, the weight of Donghae on top of him.

 

It takes a few minutes, but the warmth of being buried, with only his face poking slightly out of it so he can breathe, he’s soon lulled back to a light sleep.

 

Needless to say, Donghae occupies it.

 

 

 

 

Something is tickling his hand.

 

Flicking his hand to get rid of the sensation, Kyuhyun stretches out more in his sleep, intent on not letting his dream leave before it gets good.

 

The tickling sensation comes again, ghosting over the skin on the back of his hand, and Kyuhyun makes an annoyed sleepy sound as he moves it, shoving it under the pillows.

 

When the tickling sensation leaves him, Kyuhyun makes an appeased sound, relaxing in his sleep.

 

However, the second something touches his bare foot that is currently poking out of the sheets, Kyuhyun reacts and kicks out, jerking awake.

 

The sound of a pained groan has Kyuhyun almost breaking his spine as he jerks to look over his shoulder so he can see who he’s just smacked.

 

Donghae gives him an unimpressed look as he holds his nose, his hand holding Kyuhyun’s ankle steady.

 

“You know I hate my feet being touched,” Kyuhyun states, blinking the lingering pull of sleep from his eyes.

 

Donghae checks to make sure Kyuhyun hasn’t broken his nose, and at seeing no blood, the male takes his revenge in the form of tickling Kyuhyun’s foot.

 

Kyuhyun almost breaks his ankle trying to escape, but Donghae’s hold on him is ridiculously strong, and the more he squirms, begging for Donghae to stop as he laughs, the more Donghae does it whilst trying to avoid Kyuhyun’s other flailing foot.

 

Donghae backs off the second Kyuhyun manages to roll onto his back properly, and when he launches himself at the older male, Donghae intercepts him and pushes him back down.

 

Letting out a loud puff of air at how fast it happened, Kyuhyun shakes his fringe from his vision as Donghae smirks down at him, his hands holding beneath Kyuhyun’s wrists to the bed as he leans over him.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart starts to race a little faster, his mouth drying just a little as he swallows.

 

“I was promised something,” Donghae says lightly, and Kyuhyun tries not to look at the solid arm muscles he can see just on the lower edges of his vision.

 

“You don’t deserve it,” Kyuhyun retorts, proud that his voice is steady.

 

Donghae raises his eyebrow slightly, the male’s grip on Kyuhyun tightening briefly as the male works to keep his weight steady, so that he won’t hurt Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun can see the effort in the lower edges of his vision, see how those arms are tight with the strength, their thickness a solid reminder of the male’s strength, a strength he hardly ever showcases.

 

Kyuhyun catches himself just in time from looking down, but Donghae doesn’t miss it.

 

His smirk changes into a more knowing one, and Kyuhyun gives the male his most unimpressed glare, despite the gradual thump of desire beginning through his body the longer Donghae cages him.

 

“How long can you hold this before you fall?” Kyuhyun asks, his tone the perfect inflection of boredom.

 

“Until I get what I was promised,” Donghae answers, without any sign of strain in his voice.

 

Kyuhyun makes a soft snort. “I’d rather not get flattened by you, so you may as well just give up now.”

 

“But you like it when I cover you.”

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks burn, his lungs and heart stuttering as Kyuhyun fights to not react to the statement, to show that Donghae isn’t winning.

 

Kyuhyun’s acting skills work in his favour. He gives a very unimpressed scoff. “No one likes to be smothered, Donghae.”

 

Donghae tilts his head slightly, studying him, which makes Kyuhyun want to fidget, especially since he’s so vulnerable.

 

Body language is harder to hide when you have a grown man pinning you to a bed.

 

“So you don’t like the feeling of my body pressing down onto yours?”

 

“Not when you resemble a bench weight.”

 

Donghae slowly loosens one grip on Kyuhyun’s arms and moves it to the side so that it is pressed to the bed.

 

Before Kyuhyun can make a smart comment on the male tiring, Donghae starts to lower himself.

 

Kyuhyun accidently bites his tongue, his breathing sucking in slightly as he briefly looks down to see Donghae’s thick arms bracing themselves harder, but yet his grip on Kyuhyun’s right arm his still the same as before.

 

Kyuhyun tries not to shrink back into the pillows, to avoid breathing in so much of the male’s scent that he’s missed.

 

“How about now?” Donghae asks curiously, voice soft, yet tantalising deep.

 

Kyuhyun meets the male’s gaze, sees the challenge.

 

“I like your face being this close, but I’m still not into the whole ‘suffocation’ kink you seem to have.”

 

Donghae laughs at that.

 

Kyuhyun looks down at where the male is kneeling over one of Kyuhyun’s parted legs. “Are your knees dead yet?”

 

“The amount of times I’m on my knees for you, they’re used to holding me steady.”

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks erupt with one huge deep blush at Donghae’s unexpected answer, and he goes to shove the male.

 

The second Donghae repins Kyuhyun’s wrist back to the mattress, a small sound escapes Kyuhyun at the slight roughness the male used to block Kyuhyun’s shove, his breathing coming quicker as he starts to push against Donghae’s strength.

 

Donghae’s breathing doesn’t even change as he resists Kyuhyun, but his expression changes, and that excites Kyuhyun more than the actual pinning.

 

Donghae leans closer down, their chests brushing as Kyuhyun tries to calm his sudden spike in breathing, tries hard to resist the urge to give Donghae the kiss he promised him as the older male holds himself just a few inches from him.

 

As Donghae leans closer, Kyuhyun’s eyes flutter shut, unable to stop the automatic response as his lips part slightly in anticipation of a kiss.

 

Donghae presses a feather light kiss near the corners of his lips, and Kyuhyun breathes in a soft barely audible whine as he frowns, his eyes slipping open as the male watches him, his eyes dark with yearning too, but also with the need to win.

 

Kyuhyun likes winning.

 

But he likes Donghae’s kisses more.

 

Kyuhyun leans up and kisses him, catching Donghae off guard since his lips remain still for a few seconds before he responds.

 

Kyuhyun moans as Donghae’s full weight comes down onto him gently, and as the male gently cradles and holds Kyuhyun’s head, supporting his neck as they kiss, Kyuhyun curls his leg over Donghae’s lower body, a hand clutching within the male’s brown hair that is still slightly damp from his run, and the other under the baggy muscle vest so he can feel the muscles across Donghae’s shoulders.

 

Donghae makes a soft moan as Kyuhyun’s nails lightly drag over the skin on his shoulders, and kisses him a bit harder, angling their kiss so that they can taste each other a little.

 

As Kyuhyun breaks the kiss to trail down to the male’s jaw and neck, Donghae makes soft encouraging sounds as he gives him space to kiss and suck.

 

Kyuhyun knows not to leave obvious marks, but he can leave tiny red ones that will fade within the day and not bruise.

 

When Donghae yanks his hair to pull him away from his glory of dotting little red kiss marks up and down his neck, he kisses away Kyuhyun smugness by pulling his lower lip and biting the thick swell of it.

 

It causes Kyuhyun to hiss at the erotic sensation as it shoots straight through his body, and he arches up, rolling his hips up against Donghae’s as he becomes more and more aroused the longer Donghae continues to nibble and tease Kyuhyun’s lips.

 

Donghae presses back, giving Kyuhyun the friction he needs to become fully aroused, and Kyuhyun make a small desperate whine as he clings to him.

 

Donghae suddenly breaks the kiss, pulling out of Kyuhyun’s reach when he chases after him.

 

Kyuhyun gives him a filthy glare for the denial, his nails digging in to join it when he feels Donghae shift to pull up from him.

 

Before Donghae can give an excuse or put distance between them, Kyuhyun throws his weight into pushing the male over, the leg he had curled over Donghae aiding him as he shoves his weight onto Donghae.

 

Donghae stares up at him as they settle in their new positions, and Kyuhyun grins down at the male, sitting comfortably on the male’s thighs.

 

“I can’t even shower?” Donghae asks curiously, his hands idly trailing over the skin of Kyuhyun’s thighs.

 

Kyuhyun leans down, bowing his spine so he can press his hips firmly against Donghae’s solid stomach as he nuzzles the male’s neck, inhaling the male’s strong scent from his workout.

 

“You smell good to me,” Kyuhyun whispers, his lips and the tip of his tongue tasting the male’s skin as he mouths along his journey of burying Donghae’s scent deeply into his memory.

 

A hand runs through his hair, and Kyuhyun looks up to meet Donghae’s alluring gaze, makes a small sound as his chest tightens with a growing need to do anything and everything to the male. He wants his head, senses, and body to be filled by Donghae, and as Kyuhyun seeks a desperate kiss from the male, he makes his intentions clear as he slowly grinds down onto Donghae.

 

Donghae breathes in sharply against his mouth, his hands grabbing Kyuhyun’s rear that is partially covered by the oversized t-shirt he stole from Donghae a few months ago, and squeezes and guides Kyuhyun as he moans softly.

 

As the kiss becomes more urgent, they work in sync as Kyuhyun lifts himself slightly so that Donghae can pry his gym pants down his hips before Kyuhyun’s feet manipulate the material down Donghae’s legs so the male can then remove them himself with his own.

 

Kyuhyun relishes in the press of bare skin against the inside of his thighs as he stays straddled over Donghae’s, moaning low when Donghae’s hands ghost up the back of his thighs, heading higher.

 

Breaking the kiss, Kyuhyun rolls off the bed to follow Donghae’s whispered instruction to get what they need from his bag - since Donghae literally walked into his room last night and refused to leave Kyuhyun’s side as they lay cuddled in bed, and while Kyuhyun does so, the male strips before lying back down, waiting for Kyuhyun.

 

As Kyuhyun approaches the bed with the lube and condom, he pauses as Donghae leisurely strokes himself to full hardness as he watches Kyuhyun, his eyes roaming the way the oversized shirt hangs on Kyuhyun tall frame.

 

Kyuhyun lightly throws the items so they land beside Donghae, and waits.

 

“Problem?” Donghae asks, not even halting his slow strokes.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Kyuhyun’s hand slowly trails up his thigh, catching the end of the oversized t-shirt, and immediately catches all of Donghae’s attention as his gaze fixates to what Kyuhyun’s hand is currently doing.

 

“You stripped,” Kyuhyun states, his hand continue to playing with the hem of the t-shirt, enjoying the way Donghae is watching him so intently as he teases the male with tiny glimpses to his lack of underwear.

 

“I can always put it back on and let you have your wicked way with it?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, watches how Donghae reacts as he coyly pushes with both hands up, lifting the t-shirt slowly, trailing past his hips and higher, even adding a slight sway to his hips, before dropping his hands from his body, causing Donghae to sit up sharply as Kyuhyun’s bare arousal is hidden again.

 

“On or off?” Kyuhyun asks as he gets onto the bed, delighting in the way Donghae’s currently looking at him with so much barely restrained desire.

 

“On,” Donghae breathes out, voice thick with his natural accent, and Kyuhyun fends off the male’s hands as he takes his sweet time.

 

“See,” Kyuhyun teases as he straddles the male again, loping his arms around the male’s shoulders as he brushes his lips lightly over Donghae’s eager lips, holding the male back with a firm grip at the back of his hair, causing Donghae to let out a small, deep, guttural breath, “it’s nice to be asked, isn’t it?”

 

Donghae pulls in Kyuhyun’s hold, causing Kyuhyun lean back to prevent the male from getting what he wants, and Kyuhyun swallows as the male’s hands grasp his hips, anchoring him still.

 

“Do I need to ask for this?” Donghae whispers, their faces barely separate as Kyuhyun tries to tame the urge to squirm with anticipation as Donghae’s hand slips below the material gathered around his hips, and trails down, squeezing Kyuhyun’s rear once, the slight bite of the male’s blunt nails causing a sharp tingle to shoot up his spine, causing Kyuhyun to let out a breathy gasp as he jerks slightly.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t answer, and pulls on Donghae’s hair to keep him back from kissing him.

 

“Kyuhyun…”

 

Kyuhyun moves Donghae’s hand from his hip, watching to how the male reacts, how those brown eyes almost flutter and close, as Kyuhyun directs the older male to touch his throbbing erection.

 

Kyuhyun starts to breathe a little deeper, matching the way Donghae is breathing as his eyes stare up at Kyuhyun as he follows Kyuhyun’s lead, showing Donghae just how he wants him to touch him.

 

When Donghae doesn’t attempt to kiss him again, Kyuhyun rewards him with a satisfied moan as he loosens his grip on the male’s hair, rocking slightly into Donghae’s hand as they both breathe against each other, savouring what the other is giving.

 

When Donghae moves close, Kyuhyun is late in stopping him.

 

Kyuhyun’s head drops back slightly, a pleased hum of approval escaping him as Donghae kisses his throat, his soft lips trailing to the side of his neck that is the most sensitive.

 

Kyuhyun gasps, tensing, as he clutches at Donghae as the first erotic tickles flood through him, making his gut tighten as Donghae continues to tease the head of Kyuhyun’s cock, using his pre-cum as lubrication, making it better for Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes shut in bliss as Donghae sucks lightly at his skin, his hand on his rear squeezing tightly, causing him to rock more in Donghae’s hold as he tries to get more friction for his cock, and to get more of Donghae groping him.

 

As Donghae’s lips stop, his breaths hot against Kyuhyun’s flushed skin as he pants against his neck, a one lone finger brushes over Kyuhyun’s hole.

 

Kyuhyun grabs the male’s face as gently as he can, rests their foreheads together as they both heavily breathe against each other as Donghae’s finger presses in a little at a time as Kyuhyun moves his hips.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Donghae calls his name again, just like before, and Kyuhyun shudders at the deep huskiness.

 

Kyuhyun pulls back, but not out of Donghae’s hold, as he reaches for the lube and condom he had thrown at him earlier.

 

Donghae grabs the lube from him, and Kyuhyun nuzzles the male’s face and neck to hide how much he needs the male’s hands back on him.

 

At the first slick touch against his hole, Kyuhyun nips down onto Donghae’s broad shoulder, breathing in a moan as Donghae’s finger slips smoothly in.

 

Despite how hard they both are, how much they’ve been aching to touch each like this again, Donghae does it slowly, making sure Kyuhyun enjoys the stretch, to make sure that he won’t get hurt when they finally fuck, and Kyuhyun kisses and whispers against the male’s neck, giving him breathy encouragements.

 

When he’s ready, Donghae’s hands run the material of the oversized shirt up Kyuhyun’s body, taking advantage and kissing Kyuhyun’s chest the second it is bare.

 

Kyuhyun flings it off whilst Donghae cradles him, mouthing at his soft chest, causing a helpless whine to escape from Kyuhyun at the way Donghae is showering his body with adoration.

 

Unable to take it anymore, Kyuhyun grasps between them and strokes the hot thickness of Donghae’s cock that is dripping with pre-cum since it hasn’t been given any stimulation to relieve the ache.

 

Donghae sucks in against his chest, moaning as Kyuhyun strokes him.

 

As Kyuhyun rolls the condom carefully onto Donghae once he’s teased the older male enough to make him growl little curses, Donghae applies the lube as Kyuhyun gets himself ready, making sure his knees are stable to hold his weight.

 

At the first slick rub of Donghae’s cock moving between his cheeks, pressing ever so slightly against Kyuhyun’s clenching hole, Kyuhyun almost knocks the poor male out as their foreheads collide as they both breathe heavily, enjoying the teasing sensation.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Donghae asks again for the third time, and this time, Donghae gets what he’s been wanting.

 

Kyuhyun kisses him, breathing in deeply as a moan lodges itself into the back of his throat as he pushes down onto Donghae as the older male pushes in.

 

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun whimpers, his body burning, becoming more alive to the pleasure of being filled so deeply, to having Donghae like this again, and to have the male muttering incoherent sounds against their mouths as his hands grip Kyuhyun’s rear with a delicious tight grip.

 

Kyuhyun digs his hands into the male’s hair, and begins to move.

 

Kyuhyun feels like his lungs are failing to work as he finds a steady pace, unable to focus on one thing at a time.

 

Donghae’s hands move to his hip and lower back, supporting him as Kyuhyun does all the work, pleasuring them as he rocks up and down onto Donghae, both unable to keep back incoherent words of pleasure.

 

But his pace isn’t enough to satisfy them, and Kyuhyun swallows, mouth parched, sweat running down his temples and spine, as his thighs brace more of his weight as he starts to ride Donghae faster, deeper.

 

Donghae covers his groans by sucking and biting Kyuhyun’s chest, his hands aiding Kyuhyun with the rhythm, and Kyuhyun starts to whine, needing more but not able to get it since he can feel his thighs beginning to cramp due to how long it has last been since they last had sex.

 

Not wanting to give up on the control, Kyuhyun pushes Donghae down, crying out as the movement causes Donghae to jerk inside him, brushing that spot.

 

Delirious from the sudden burst of white hot pleasure it brought on, Kyuhyun follows Donghae’s lead and uses the male’s solid chest as leverage, leaning against the male as Donghae begins to thrust up, holding him steady as he fucks deeper and faster into Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun is leaking all over, his balls keep tightening with warning that he’s getting closer, and Kyuhyun meets Donghae’s thrusts, his moans dying of into cries of denial when Donghae changes to deep strokes instead of the quicker thrusts he needs to push him over the edge.

 

Kyuhyun bites the male, his eyes glaring up at him with desperate need to come, before the bite changes to a sudden startled cry as Donghae fucks back into him the way he wants, always giving Kyuhyun what he wants.

 

Breathing haggard, the sound of their tacky skin slapping against each other, the scent of them and sex is intoxicating, and when Donghae begins to chant for Kyuhyun to come, the veins in his neck and arms straining as the male fights to hold of his own release, Kyuhyun smothers his cry against Donghae’s lips as he strokes himself, coming just after a few tight pumps around the head.

 

Kyuhyun jerks against Donghae, his hand and their stomachs damp, before his body turns pliant from his orgasm, and Kyuhyun kisses Donghae, murmuring words of filth and encouragement as Donghae chases and grabs his own release, coming with a choked out moan that Kyuhyun happily swallows.

 

As Donghae sags against the bed, his chest heaving, his hands roaming up and down Kyuhyun’s body, Kyuhyun nuzzles the male’s neck and chest, pressing soft kisses as he goes as Donghae calms down.

 

“Well, that was overdue,” Donghae manages out once his brain is capable of forming sentences.

 

Kyuhyun nods in agreement, resting his cheek onto the male’s chest. “We should’ve done it last night.”

 

Donghae snorts at that, his arms hugging Kyuhyun to him as he looks down at him.

 

Kyuhyun smiles up at him, feeling lovely and light, even a bit sleepy.

 

Donghae taps Kyuhyun’s butt pointedly. “Lift up.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t even want to move, his limbs all too happy to just lay sprawled out on top of Donghae.

 

Donghae nips his butt and Kyuhyun lets out a yelp, before finally moving so that Donghae’s softness slips from him.

 

As Donghae ties and discards the condom onto his pile of clothes on the floor, Kyuhyun wipes his and Donghae’s stomach with his borrowed t-shirt.

 

Donghae sighs at seeing him doing it. “That’s mine.”

 

“It’ll wash out,” Kyuhyun tuts, aiming for a snuggle with the male as he drags the cover with him.

 

Donghae grunts as Kyuhyun drops himself onto him, but the lovesick smile on his face proves he doesn’t mind it.

 

Kyuhyun can feel the same expression on his own face, and buries close.

 

“I really need that shower now,” Donghae teases, one hand playing through Kyuhyun’s messy damp hair.

 

“In a minute,” Kyuhyun murmurs, just savouring the moment and the amazing morning sex they just had.

 

“A minute in your world is like, ten.”

 

“If I can bear with your stink, then you can bear with mine.”

 

Donghae smacks his head lightly, both of them laughing as they cuddle.

 

They lie like that, with Donghae playing with Kyuhyun’s hair, and Kyuhyun tracing idle lines over the male’s chest.

 

It’s been awhile since both have felt so content, so at home, that neither of them can bring themselves to break it, wanting to enjoy and soak up every second of it.

 

“We’re both hopeless,” Kyuhyun murmurs, playing with Donghae’s hand.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Kyuhyun tilts his head to look up at the male. “Both of us couldn’t even last a tour apart from each other.”

 

Donghae gives him a tender smile, linking their hands together. “Baby steps. We made it longer than we did when I was touring.”

 

Kyuhyun looks back at the linked hand. “Serious question.”

 

“What?” Donghae asks as he brings their hands up and kisses Kyuhyun’s knuckles.

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, expression 100% serious. “Do they allow conjugal visits?”

 

Donghae tries hard not to laugh. But he still does.

 

Kyuhyun huffs away from him, swatting the male’s hands as he reaches for him.

 

“I’m showering first,” Kyuhyun hisses, cheeks hot as Donghae struggles to get out of bed and to stop laughing.

 

“You’re so adorable,” Donghae coos, ignoring Kyuhyun’s attempt to shut him out and bulldozes him into a hug.

 

Kyuhyun flicks Donghae’s head. “At least I’m thinking of our future,” he defends hotly.

 

“And I appreciate the fact that you’re thinking of my dick, but I’m going into the army, not prison,” Donghae chuckles.

 

“Both are almost the same,” Kyuhyun whispers under his breath.

 

“Hey,” Donghae coaxes softly, the teasing over with. “I’ll have holidays, times where you can visit me. We’re just going to have to become more patient, and it will be worth it for the moments we will get with each other.”

 

Kyuhyun chews on his lip. “I know. Doesn’t mean I like it.”

 

“No couple likes long separations from each other, but they still manage it, and so will we,” Donghae soothes, kissing him gently.

 

Kyuhyun kisses him back, a sigh leaving his lips when they part.

 

“Besides,” Donghae whispers, a hand running up Kyuhyun’s back, “with you enlisting next year too, the time will fly by.”

 

“It better,” Kyuhyun gripes, pouting a little at the reality he’d rather never face.

 

Donghae kisses his nose, surprising him. “Come on, enough of talk of a future that isn’t here yet. Time to shower.”

 

Kyuhyun grins, pausing as Donghae tugs for him to follow.

 

“The point of showering is to get clean,” he says, playing hard to get, as Donghae tries to pull him towards the shower.

 

“Which we can do at the same time as I suck you off,” Donghae clarifies, grinning as Kyuhyun all but shoves himself against the older male at his statement as they enter.

 

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a surprise for you all in the coming weeks. Hint - I have yet to do one this year....and I swear off doing them because they're pains to write but yet here I am, doing it again. 
> 
> No idea? Just wait and see ;p


End file.
